


Ballads, Bops, and Sea-Shanties

by Fox (Foxen)



Series: Mandalorian Fanart [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Music, even tho he's probably rather awful at it, the kid likes his singing and playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Fanart of Cobb playing the guitar for the Child
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cobb Vanth
Series: Mandalorian Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843738
Kudos: 45





	Ballads, Bops, and Sea-Shanties

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why but after seeing the first episode of this season, I was going through some of my art reference and I just...had to draw this.
> 
> I headcanon Cobb as being an awful but enthusiastic musician. He's likely singing something silly, inappropriate for his audience, but with much feeling. The Child loves it.

[[x](https://foxprints.tumblr.com/post/634636239795027968/wonder-what-hes-singing-i-kept-messing-with)]


End file.
